kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8 (Flash Series)
Ticket War A.K.A. The Hot Springs Battle! is the eighth episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro (Minor role) *Sergeant Major Kururu *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata (Minor role) *Momoka Nishizawa (Official debut; Major role) *Koyuki Azumaya (Major role) *Lottery People *Narrator (Speaking cameo) Story Fuyuki is shown to have a won a free trip to the hot springs. He is later seen at home deciding who to take, he already knows he is gonna take Natsumi, Aki and Himself, but the fourth one is a mystery. He asks Natsumi for an opinion, and she says that he can't invite Keroro (Shocking the later). Keroro is shown throwing a fit, as Fuyuki tries to calm him down. Natsumi then throws a rubric's cube at Keroro, and tells him if he can solve it he can go with them. Keroro immediately runs off, as Fuyuki says that it's already solved, Natsumi not seeing the problem. Meanwhile, Momoka is watching Fuyuki, as it's revealed that she hired the Hot springs people, to rig the award so that only Fuyuki would win. Momoka is hoping that Fuyuki will choose her to go the hot springs with him and his family. However, Natsumi suggests Koyuki (Who is snuggling up against her) and Fuyuki agrees. This causes Momoka to turn into Brutal Momoka, as she quickly rides off in her private jet to the Hinata's home. Soon she demands Koyuki to give her the ticket, Koyuki rejecting her. However, Kururu shows up, holding the ticket, and says that who ever gets the ticket first wins the hot spring trip. Soon Koyuki is off, using her ninja abilities to get a head start, Momoka quickly putting on the Tamama armor and flying after the ticket. The two girls are shown fighting for awhile until Koyuki catches the ticket. However, Momoka uses the Tamama Cannon to try and get the ticket back. However, the ticket ends up getting burned (As well as Koyuki) as they explain what happened to Aki. Aki soon decides that she'll pay for them all to go. Soon at the hot springs everyone is happy, and relaxing as Fuyuki wonders what happened to Keroro. Keroro is shown cheating as the old narrator comes in to warn him not to do that, Keroro is soon left confused. Differences * Momoka was with Fuyuki when he got the ticket in the original. * In the original Natsumi gave Keroro the undone Rubric's Cube to solve it, in order to go with them to the Hot Springs, while in Keroro Natsumi gave Keroro the complete Rubric's Cube (That would be possible for Keroro not to solve it and go with them this way.) * In the original Mois, Dororo, Giroro, Tamama, Keroro and Paul were invited to the Hot Springs, while in the manga only Dororo was invited, but in Keroro Kururu was invited. * In the original Keroro was temporally in the fight and was invited to the hot spring, but in Keroro he was stuck on the Rubric's cube. * In Keroro, Momoka and Koyuki explain what happened to Aki, while in the original Aki drove up on her motorcycle and asked what happened. * In the original Keroro did put together the Rubric's Cube, changing it into a triangle and he went with the Hinatas and everyone else to the Hot Springs. In the manga Keroro didn't go to the Hot Springs with everyone because he cheated showing Natsumi and Fuyuki the complete Rubric's that he put together, but Fuyuki and Natsumi witnessed him taking the stickers off of the cube and placing them on the right sides, while in Keroro he did cheat by taking the stickers off of the cube and placing them on the right places before the Narrator warned him not to cheat. Trivia *The episode is tribute to episode thirty-four of season 1. * Giroro, Tamama, Dororo and Mois are absent in this episode. *Even though Momoka appeared in the File: 005, this episode makes her official debut rather than a cameo. *The Narrator from the original series made a surprise cameo in this episode, keeping his fourth wall breaking ways by telling Keroro not to cheat. Errors *When Fuyuki and Kururu are relaxing at the men's hot springs, Kururu's spirals on his glasses change directions, but not his symbol. Category:Episodes Category:Keroro Flash Series